theZman's POKEMON
by theZman
Summary: My first fic.Ash an company start their journey accross the pearlm league after being rejoined by Misty and joined by my OC.Expect appearances from Sonic, Monk, Osama, George W.,Steve Irwin,Stone cold Steve Austin, The Power Rangers and many others.


'SUP PEOPLE?!?!

This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so please be kind.

Also, this is my first pokemon fanfic and I intend to stick to it as I am very excited about a character That has been many months in the making.Also, later chapters will be pokeshippy. Expect cameo appearances by anyone from Steve Irwin to Osama bin Laden, to George W. Also expect crazy crossovers with the likes of Monk, the power rangers, MEGAS XLR, Sonic the hedgehog, and many others

. That's all for now, tootles.

Oh, and I don't own Pokemon.

Please note that the first few chapters will not contain much randomness, I haven't really figured out how to start it yet, but once I get the hang of it I'll be sure to pick up the pace.

* * *

We join our hero Ash Ketchum and his companions at the pokemon center in Galapagos City. Following his defeat at the top four of the diamond league, our hero is already thinking of the long journey ahead to compete in the pearl league.

'Hmm, so the pearl league also operates in Sinnoh, huh?' asked Ash.

'Yup, it operates in western Sinnoh.' (A/N: I know I'm messing the leagues up royally but I'm just about clueless about D/P) (P.S. Dawn may be OOC as I know very little about her)

'Right then, let's get on our way to the nearest gym!!!' exclaimed our overly determined and somewhat hero.

Brock, Dawn and Pikachu all sweatdropped.

'Don't you even want to take a _little_ break' asked Dawn, pleadingly.

'That's a no-go Ash', replied Brock 'I need to stock up on supplies.' said the older boy, calmly walking out of the door.

'And I need to go shopping!!!' exclaimes the blue-haired girl, following Brock's example and leaving behind a very disgruntled (heh heh, weird word) trainer.

'I guess we might as well go find ourselves something to eat, huh Pikachu?'

'Pikaaaaa' replied the little electric mouse.

Just as Ash was about to get up, he felt two hands cover his eyes.

'Guess who?' he heard an all-too-familiar voice ask.

A sly grin found its way to Ash's lips as he joyfully cried 'MAY!!!!!!!!'

He turned around to face an angry redhead. A_ very _angry redhead. A _very, very _angry redhead. Infact, a _furious_ redhead. A furious redhead with homicidal tendencies…and a mallet.

…a big one.

She smiled sweetly.

'So Ash,-twitch- I'm May, huh?'

'You know what?-twitch-I wonder-twitch- if May-twitch, twitch-has an evil mal-twitch-let of doom.' She said slowly raising her mallet.

Braver men than Ash Ketchum (Who _is_ pretty darn brave, mind you) have quailed before the sight of an evil mallet of doom. Especially one in the hands of a particularly homicidal redhead. Ash Ketchum, though lacking in intelligence, had instinct, and proceeded to do what any sane man(an Ash) would do in his position. He ran. Pikachu followed.

'ASH KETCHUM, GET BACK HERE!!!!' cried the enraged girl giving chase.

'NOT TILL YOU'VE CALMED DOWN' shouted the frightened boy taking a detour. Then added 'I'M SORRY'

He found himself running through an alley fast approaching, oh joy, oh joy; a dead end.

"What do I do!?!? What do I do!?!?" shouted the flustered trainer to at the equally flustered pikachu sitting on his shoulders; 'pikaa-pi?' inquired the pokemon, suddenly realizing that _he _had no reason to panic promptly ran up to stand next to a boy leaning against the alley wall, apparently asleep.

'Traitor!!!!!!!' yelled the boy at his treachorus friend.

'Just the word I was thinking of.'

Ash turned around to face misty, angry and out of breath.

'Say your prayers' she said as she slowly raised her mallet.

'Jeez Misty, can't you take a joke' asked the boy, starting to get annoyed. 'I said I was sorry.'

'SORRY DOES'NT CUT IT MR.WOULD-BE POKEMON MASTER' ouch, that had to hurt. 'I COME ALL THE WAY TO THIS-' 'place?', interjected Ash hopefully 'GOD-FORSAKEN HOLE' proceeded Misty

* * *

'AND YOU MISTAKE ME FOR THAT-' again. Ash tried his luck by meekly suggesting 'girl' '-BUBBLE-BRAINED MENACE TO THE HUMAN RACE' concluded misty with a tinge of pride at her own eloquence.

At this point, the sleeping boy, who was, by now, fully awake, decided that the thing to do to homicidal redheads with explosive tempers was to chuck peanuts at them and proceeded to do so with such accuracy as would have made Robin H. green with envy.

Needless to say, angry redheads with homicidal tendencies don't take kindly to having peanuts chucked at them and so, turned to said peanut-chucker with a renewed rage and homicidal-nessness and would have given him a piece of her mind(and a taste of her mallet) had it but been for a sudden wave of smoke surrounding them

'Prepare for trouble.'

'Make it double.'

'To test the bounds of mediocrity.'

'To induce FanFiction with monotony'

'Jessie.' Said a voice as the smoke cleared to show a pale woman with strange purplish hair, sporting a tuxedo apparently floating in mid air.

'James' Said another voice to show a blue-haired man in an elegant gown.

'Team Rocket cross-dresses at the speed of light.'

'Surrender now or prepare to fight.'

'MEOWTH, that's right!!!'

'Waarbuffet'

'Mime, mime, mime' (that is what mime jr. says, right?)

The smoke now cleared to show that Team Rocket was not floating in mid-air but standing on a platform on top of a giant robot with tank-style wheels for feet, no arms and a small platform in the place of a head. Presently, four arms shot out of the side of the robot and grabbed our heroes and aforementioned peanut chucker,trusting them into its hull.

* * *

Well thats it for part one. You may have noticed that the chapter has been divided into two different parts with different writing styles. I wanted to experiment with the wodehousean style of writing in the second half. Tell me which style you prefer. Also, please remember that this is my first fanfic. So be nice. P.S. I didn't have time to proofread so please point out any grammatical mistakes/typos I might have made so I can correct them.

Also, I know this chapter was really short and I kind of sped things up but bear with me on this, I promise the next chappie will be longer.just think of this chapter as the prologue.It also has'nt escaped my notice that Misty is OOC and majorly overreacted but I personally feel that she would react like that if Ash mistook her for May.(Heh, I dont like May)

Holla from theZman.


End file.
